


You'll Laugh When You're Older

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Rilaya, Tumblr Prompt, drunk!Maya, minors drinking gtfo if you don't like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really sorry for getting us arrested. — rilaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Laugh When You're Older

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that cliche endings are ahead.

In hindsight, she really should've seen it coming. While the blonde was draining beer she had tried so hard to coax away from her, while she was screaming on the rooftop, while she started throwing things, while she stumbled in a stranger's yard, really at any point after she had wrapped her fingers around a bottle of Jack, Riley Matthews should've realized they would get arrested. Not only were they thoroughly underaged at only 16, but Maya was rowdy enough without a little liquid courage.

Of course, that only upset the brunette even further.

"So … That was fun?" At the very least, her obnoxious best friend had sobered up a decent amount. Her speech still slurred and her eyes were still filled with that hazy glossiness but she was at least somewhat coherent now.

"Which part? You screeching at strangers or trying to jump on the cop? Ooh! Or, or, was it the part where they  _handcuffed_ us in front of Lucas?" Brown eyes narrowed significantly in the direction of the red faced, glowing girl.

"…" Maya gulped through a dry throat and looked down.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"I'm really, really sorry for getting us arrested," the blonde's voice squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sure that will make Arizona State forget all about this and just hand me my degree," Riley snapped with biting sarcasm.

The drunken girl sighed softly, dropping her heavy yet so, so light head on the small swell of the other girl's shoulder. She didn't shrug her best friend off. Instead, she turned her head and placed her chin on top of hers.

"You're lucky I love you," she mumbled.

"I'm lucky the cop thinks I'm funny," Maya corrected. The brunette let a low grunt from her throat in response, nuzzling slightly.

"You're really short," the brunette noted, "it was kinda funny to see you get a mugshot taken."

Hope sprung in those shining blue eyes. "So you forgive me?"

"A little. Even though you're a douche … You're my douche," she hummed.

"And you're my little psycho," she grinned rather stupidly. "This'll be a fun story to tell our kids one day."

"Oh, you want me to just casually mention the time you got us arrested for disturbing the peace? Yeah, that'll be a great story. 'Once upon a time, Maya was a drunk idiot who thought a pigeon was Jesus and tried to kill a gnome.' Pft," Riley snorted a bit at the idea. She wasn't mad though, not anymore.

Actually, it would be a fun story to tell one day. Assuming she got into Arizona State. Otherwise, as much as she loved, loved,  _loved_ Maya, she would murder that blonde nut job.

 


End file.
